On Halloween Night
by Random Dice
Summary: His tongue snaked its way out of his mouth and ran over the seam of her lips begging for entrance...Tiva...Read and Review...Please...


A/N: Okay, so this is my first rated 'M' fic… Go easy on me please!

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS…

On Halloween Night

On Halloween night, people dress up. People go trick-or-treating. People scare other people. And some people, a very select few, realize they're in love. Forget everything that's going on around them. See only the man or woman they fell in love with, whether it be love at first sight or being friends for years, only to see something you never have before. This is one of those stories. Where a man and a woman, who had been partners and friends for years before they saw, felt, learned what everyone else had known since the moment they had met. There was tension, they knew that. They felt that. They were not complete idiots. It just took them a little while to find the love in the other person's eyes.

It was a cold night, windy too. Just like a month in fall should be like. The leafs on the trees were all different colors, red's, orange's, yellow's and even some green ones that had yet to change color. Some stuck to the trees with all their might and others gave up hope and fell to the ground. The wind blew the leafs around, letting them fly through the air. Houses had Halloween decorations up, witches, ghosts, and jack-o-lanterns. Carved with happy, sad, angry, silly, scary and many other emotions. Children littered the streets, all in costumes and bags in hand to hold their precious candies. Just forgetting the dangers in life and having fun.

At NCIS, Abby hung up many items. Black bats hung from the ceilings and railings, black roses filled the office building, and even a few pumpkins were found. Abby ordered everyone to dress up, and no one wanted to upset her on her favorite holiday, so they complied. Gibbs came dressed up as a Marine, which Abby objected, but accepted once he told her it was the best she would get out of him. McGee showed up as Harry Potter, down to the robe, glasses and wand. Tony laughed at him for a good twenty minutes. He decided to come dressed in as Robin Hood, tights on his legs and bow in his hands.

Ziva bet that Tony couldn't wear it all night, right until midnight. Tony bet that she couldn't-no wouldn't wear what he had picked out for her. The loser had to buy lunch for the week and make winner dinner, too. Abby walked into the room and McGee's mouth fell open. Abby stood there in a witch costume. The top part was a black and white peasant top that laced up in the front and a black mini skirt that fluffed out like a tutu. It was also lacy under the skirt. She had on black knee high socks and real high heeled shoes. Her hair was in low pig-tails and she had a black, pointy witch hat on.

"Hey Probie! Close your mouth, you're drooling." Tony called to his co-worker while laughing. McGee snapped out of his trance and wiped away the drool that was indeed rolling down his chin. Tony looked back to Abby, waiting for Ziva to come out next, because she and Abby got dressed together. Sure enough Ziva appeared seconds later, standing to the left of Abby. Tony had the same reaction to Ziva that McGee had to Abby. Ziva stood their in a sexy Dorothy costume from the Wizard of Oz. She wore a slip on gingham mini dress with a ruffle at the bottom that reached mid-thigh just as Abby's did. Her arms bare of any clothing. A red limp bow rested between her perfect breasts, and a blue and white checkered head band held back her hair, which he noticed was more curled than usual. She had on white stockings with red and black three inch high heels. She walked over to him, bent down, giving him a view of her breasts and closed his mouth.

"Your drooling Robin," she whispered in his ear and than she pulled back. While she walked over to her desk to sit and do paperwork, Tony watched her ass swing back and forth. Soon a stinging pain came to the back of his head.

"Get back to work DiNozzo or you won't be coming with us to the club." Tony immediately went back to work. Hours later they were in the parking lot getting in their cars and driving to the 'Black Cat' club. Once inside the place Abby pulled McGee out to dance, while Gibbs went to the bar to get a drink, leaving Tony and Ziva just standing there. She started to walk to the dance floor and Tony followed. Wolf-whistles were heard when Ziva walked by, and Tony didn't like it. Tony walked a little faster to catch up to Ziva and threw his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him questionably, but did nothing to shake his arm away.

The couple soon reached the dance floor where many people where dancing including McGee and Abby. Tony let his arm drop from her shoulders. She turned and looked at him. They started to speak in that weird way they did with their eyes.

"_Do you want to dance?"_ She asked.

"_Sure. This is a good song to dance to anyway."_ He answered. (Insert what you think is good music to dance too) A few hours later, Gibbs went home and the rest of the team was heading out. A drunken Abby clung onto McGee.

"I guess I'll just take her home," McGee stated to him-self more than the others, but Ziva and Tony nodded anyway. McGee put Abby in the car with little difficulty and drove away. Ziva, who rode with Tony because her car broke down, got into the passenger sit and buckled up. Tony did the same, but in the driver's side. It took fifteen minutes to get to Ziva's apartment building and like the true gentleman; Tony walked Ziva all the way to her door. She opened the door and Tony rolled his eyes. Ziva caught this.

"What?"

"You're so like Gibbs. Why don't you lock your door?" Ziva pondered the question for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Never had a reason to." Tony and Ziva lapsed into silence. Tony did the only thing he could think to do. He bent down a touched his lips to hers. He expected her to hit him, kick him, flip him over with a threat; Tony did not, however, expect her to kiss him back. What was meant to be a peck on the lips grew more passionate. Tony pulled her closer to him while weaving his fingers through her long, curly, dark brown hair. His other hand gripped her hip and her hands wove around his neck.

His tongue snaked its way out of his mouth and ran over the seam of her lips begging for entrance. Her lips parted slightly, just enough to let his tongue explore her mouth before meeting with her own. They battled for dominants, but broke way when air became an issue. Both panting and had their minds reeling over the passion, lust, and desire in the kiss but also another thing that was laced in that both could not quite place. Tony looked into her chocolate brown eyes and Ziva into his emerald green ones. He could tell what was going to happen and if it did, he needed her to know she wasn't just another one night stand for him. That if they did this, they were in it for the long run. Ziva nodded her head in understanding.

That nod was all he needed. He quickly picked her up and her legs wrapped them self's around his waist. He opened the front door and than slammed it shut. His hands found them self's under her dress, on her ass and she didn't seem to mind. Tony pushed Ziva up against the hallway wall, kissing every inch of her face, finally he reached her lips and the fight continued. His lips slid form hers and down her jaw line, down the hollow of her throat, when a moan escaped her throat.

Tony smirked at finding her spot so quickly and kissed the spot again. Another moan was let out and he could feel the vibrations traveling up her throat. Tony tongued the area where her neck and shoulder came together, and she shuddered. Tony than proceeded to gently bite down on the spot, causing her to grind up against him. She bit back a gasp at his obvious arousal. She moved his head, so she could kiss him while ripping the top to his costume. Soon the shirt was gone and Ziva grabbed and fist full of chest hair to pull him closer.

"Bedroom," she managed to get out before his lips were on hers again. Tony pushed them off the wall and he stumbled blindly to her bedroom. To his luck, it was the first door he tried. Tony dropped her on the queen sized bed. She got up into a sitting position, her legs dangling over the edge of her bed, while Tony stood right in front of her, kissing her senseless. Ziva reached to pull his pants down, but Tony's hands stopped her from doing so. She looked up at him, the question in her eyes. With a grin, Tony kissed her again, than whispered in her ear,

"Now, now, my dear. Patience, I already have everything but my tights off and you still have everything on. My turn." Trailing kisses down from her lips to her knee, Tony pulled the heels off her feet, and slowly pulled off the stockings. Kissing his way back up, Tony removed the Dorothy dress. Tony kissed every newly exposed piece of flesh. When he reached her breasts he started to suckle them. Licking, biting, sucking, and than going back to the other one.

While his mouth occupied one, his hands rubbed and pinched her nipple on that breast. Than he would switch and do the same thing to the other. Tony rolled his tongue around the nipple in his mouth and was pleased with the results. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the blanket, covering the bed, so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She let go of the blanket and quickly pulled Tony up and their lips fused together. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Tony, I need you. In me. Now." Tony didn't have to be told twice. He immediately pulled the tights he had been wearing off and threw them to be with the other clothes that were scattered all over the floor. Tony settled between her legs and was greeted with her dripping wet womanhood. Pleased with him-self for making her so wet, he decided to tease her a bit. He took his hardened member and circled it around her vet entrance. Before he knew what was happening, he was on his back with Ziva on top of him.

"See, that is what makes me like the top better." He heard her mutter. Tony thrust his hips in an upward motion, pushing him-self into Ziva. Both moaned at the feeling of the other inside of them or around them. Pulling her head down, Tony kissed her while thrusting up. She met him with each thrust, slamming down. They found a rhythm and stuck to it.

"Jesus!" Ziva exclaimed. Tony could feel hardening around him, an orgasm coming on fast, he could also tell she was fighting it.

"Come with me Zi." With these words, she let go, screaming into his shoulder. Tony came soon after her, releasing his seed deep within her. She collapsed on top of him, both panting heavily.

"Ready for round two?" Tony asked once their breathing calmed down. He heard her chuckle before replying.

"I am. The question is, are you?" Two hours and several orgasms later Ziva and Tony fell asleep. Around eight Tony woke up, feeling a dead weight of someone on his stomach. Looking down he saw Ziva's head lying on his abdomen, sleeping peacefully. Last night came back to him and he grinned. He, Anthony DiNozzo had just had sex, no not sex, made love to Ziva David. When thinking that, his brow knitted together in confusion. It was quiet. It was never quiet when she was sleeping. On their under cover mission her snore was so awful. '_Maybe she was just toying with me_,' Tony thought. '_It wouldn't be the first time. Before I get to that…' _

"Ziva, Ziva. Sweetcheeks?"

"Yes, my little hairy butt?" Ziva mumbled. Tony grinned.

"When did you get the tattoo?"

The End

A/N: So? I tried, I really did… Please review to help me get better…Thank you for reading, by the way…


End file.
